Harbinger
by Starfire201
Summary: "By the pricking of my thumbs, Something wicked this way comes." - William Shakespeare. Something very ominous indeed is coming.


**A/N:** Decided to write this after reading the most recent chapter of Naruto. Slightly AU.

**A/N2 (12/4/2012):** Surname of Rin has been confirmed as of Chapter 607. Story has been edited to reflect confirmation.

**Disclaimer: **Never have owned, never will.

* * *

**Harbinger**

Alone.

She is always alone.

That is one thing known for sure about the young girl seen from time to time wandering the streets of Konohagakure. No one knows her name or anything else about her. To some, the brunette girl seems familiar, but when they try to think of her name, none comes to mind.

The other thing known for sure is the fact she always seems to appear before some disaster to the village.

The nameless girl appeared for the first time sixteen years ago, on the afternoon of October ninth. Those who were able to remember her stated she wore a simple brown dress and a cloak, and her face bore some odd markings. According to them, she was just walking down the streets of the market place. When people called out to her in an attempt to sell her their wares, she would look at them, shake her head, and give a very sad smile. As the last rays of the sun slipped below the horizon, she vanished, wearing the same sad smile on her face.

The next morning, the Kyuubi attacked Konohagakure, with the day-long attack resulting in the known deaths of one hundred ninety-seven villagers, with three hundred more missing. Half of the buildings were destroyed or heavily damaged.

Eight years later she appeared again, only this time she was spotted wandering just outside the Uchiha compound. It was reported to Uchiha Fugaku by the sentries at their gate. An ANBU who was spying on the Uchiha watched as Fugaku marched up in front of her, demanding to know why she was trespassing on clan grounds. The ANBU's report stated her only answer to Fugaku was: "We shall meet again tomorrow."

And with that, she turned and walked away, disappearing around the corner. Curious, the ANBU and Fugaku both followed after her, but by the time they rounded the corner, she had vanished.

The next day, Uchiha Itachi massacred his entire clan, save for one.

When those shinobi who had survived the Kyuubi attack heard this tale, they asked the ANBU what the girl had looked like.

"She had short brown hair with unusual markings on her face. She wore a brown dress, boots, and a dark green cloak." was his response. When he asked why, one of the villagers told him that that was the exact same appearance of the girl who appeared just before the Kyuubi attack.

It was not long before the tale spread to the villagers, and rumors began to fly about the identity of this girl. Some believed she was a victim of a Konoha shinobi. Others felt she was an agent of the Shinigami. Still others believed she was warning them. Only a few thought the description of the strange girl seemed vaguely familiar, but could find no trace of her in the records. The only thing that could be agreed on is that seeing her would bring fatality, serious damage, or both in her wake.

Since the Uchiha Massacre, she has appeared three more times. The first was five years later on the night preceding the Chuunin Exam finals, when she was seen walking near the arena. The following day, Otogakure and Sunagakure attacked the village, resulting in the deaths of the Sandaime Hokage and several shinobi along with heavy damage to the buildings themselves along with heavy damage to the buildings themselves.

The second time was the evening prior to Uchiha Sasuke leaving the village, when she was seen standing on the roof of the hospital, crying. The morning after he left, a young Genin team was sent after him, and several were gravely injured, one to the point of death. All were fortunate enough to recover, thanks to the returned medic Tsunade. This was the only time the mysterious girl's visit did not result in the deaths of any of Konoha's shinobi or villagers, nor damage to property.

Nearly three years passed before her third visit. She was standing before the gates, and she was on her knees, sobbing and shaking her head in what seemed to be disbelief. Two days later, Pein of the Akatsuki attacked Konoha, leaving behind many seriously injured or dead before the attack was halted. The deaths were negated the moment Pein himself died. However, extensive structural damage remained, and the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade, was left in a coma. Konoha had managed to avoid complete destruction, but at a high cost.

And it seems more is yet to come. Three nights past, a horrific scream awoke the citizens of Konoha. Upon investigation, the girl was found to be standing on the head of the Nidaime Hokage. She was screaming, and her face appeared to be twisted in anguish. None who heard or saw this have any doubt what it means, and the village is preparing, waiting to see from what direction the blow will come, at the same time taking what steps they can to prepare themselves.

She is called many things: a victim of shinobi, the agent of the Shinigami, a warning taken life. But none know her true name and the only one who perhaps could identify her has never seen her, although he heard the description and wondered briefly if it was a former teammate of his who disappeared under mysterious circumstances long ago. But he disregarded it, thinking that she would never do such a thing, not after the lesson they both learned about how important comradeship was. She would never wish harm on her home and fellow shinobi. Yet the niggling doubt remains, no matter how hard he tries to ignore it. Is it her? And if so, why? Why does she appear only before disaster?

No matter the truth, one simple fact remains: Uchiha Sasuke is coming, with death and destruction in his wake.

And Nohara Rin screams for the fate of her village.

* * *

"_By the pricking of my thumbs, Something wicked this way comes."  
_William Shakespeare, _"Macbeth"_


End file.
